The present invention relates to security handle assemblies and more specifically the invention relates to security handle assemblies having swing handles.
Most of the security swing handle assemblies include a housing mounted to an enclosure door. The housing has a recess over which a swing handle, pivotally mounted to the housing, is retained in a closed position. A hasp mounted in the recess extends through an opening in the handle to receive a padlock for locking the handle in the closed position. In order to open the enclosure door, the padlock is removed and a tool is inserted into a key plug and rotated releasing the handle to an open position. The handle, which is operatively connected to a door latch mechanism in the interior of the cabinet enclosure, is manually pivoted to open the door.
Such security swing handle assemblies are used on electrical enclosure doors of electrical enclosures for cell phone towers. Unfortunately, thieves often break into these electrical enclosures to steal copper wiring which can also result in damage to electrical component in the enclosures. The problem with these existing security swing handle assemblies is that thieves smash the padlock with a large implement to break the padlock from the assembly. In doing so, the hasp and handle are broken so the thieves are then able to access the enclosures. Even if the hasp and handle are not broken from the assembly, the thief will still be able to open the handle by using a tool, which can be found at virtually any hardware store, to insert into the key plug and rotate it to release the handle to the open position. Accordingly, a need exists for a security swing handle assembly that is configured such that if the padlock is broken from the assembly, one is still not able to move the handle to its open position to open an enclosure door.